Latin name of the genus and species: Botanical classification: Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: The new Chrysanthemum variety denomination is xe2x80x98Mega Time Peach.xe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Mega Time Peach.xe2x80x99
xe2x80x98Mega Time Peach,xe2x80x99 identified as 20929-8, originated from a whole plant mutation grown in a controlled planting of the unpatented variety xe2x80x98Mega Timexe2x80x99 in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The new variety xe2x80x98Mega Time Peachxe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Mega Time Peachxe2x80x99 is a pot type of Chrysanthemum plant variety having peach single flowers.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Mega Time Peachxe2x80x99 are similar to the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Mega Timexe2x80x99 in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Mega Time Peachxe2x80x99 compare to plants of the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Mega Timexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Mega Time Peachxe2x80x99 produces peach single flowers whereas the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Mega Timexe2x80x99 produces light pink single flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Mega Time Peachxe2x80x99 have similar inflorescence to the plants of the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Mega Time.xe2x80x99
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Mega Time Peachxe2x80x99 are similar to the cultivar xe2x80x98Virungaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,437) in plant habitat and growth rate. However, in side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Mega Time Peachxe2x80x99 differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Virungaxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Mega Time Peachxe2x80x99 produces peach single flowers whereas the cultivar xe2x80x98Virungaxe2x80x99 produces orange single flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Mega Time Peachxe2x80x99 have smaller and shorter inflorescence than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Virungaxe2x80x99.